Let Her Go
by ponica88
Summary: Tengo que seguir adelante,se que puedo y no debo rendirme. Las promesas se cumplen, yo lo haré,espérame y llegaré Riley.


**Poni presentandose 3**

**Este es mi primer fanfict asi que tengan consideracion :s**

**Gracias a Naughty Dog por hacer mi 14 de Febrero perfecto,jamás me imaginé algo como esto,pero debo admitir que simplemente lo ame.**

**Ellie y Riley pertenecen a Naughty Dog **

* * *

**Let Her Go**

-De la manera en que lo veo tenemos dos opciones. Opción uno, tomamos la salida fácil. Es rápido e indoloro- Riley me miro y dejó su arma en el piso -Pero no soy fan de la opción uno…La segunda, peleamos- Rápidamente le corté -¿Pelear por qué? Tarde o temprano nos terminaríamos volviendo en esas cosas-

-Hay un millón de maneras en las que podríamos haber muerto hoy. Y un millón de maneras en las que podemos morir mañana. Pero peleamos… por cada segundo que podamos pasar la una con la otra. Tanto si son dos minutos como dos días… no los desperdiciamos. No quiero desperdiciarlos. ¿Mi voto? Vamos a esperar. Ya sabes, vamos a ser poéticas y a perder la mente juntas.-

Las dos estábamos cubiertas de sangre, yo sollozaba, no quería que todo esto terminara tan rápido…apenas tenía doce, pero Riley se mantenía fuerte, a pesar de que esa herida doliera mucho, ella luchaba por dentro, yo lo sabía, y eso es lo que me hacía mantener la calma. Riley era esa clase de persona que sabía cómo actuar a cada segundo, mostrándose segura y alerta, yo en cambio, era un simple gatito asustado.

-Salgamos de aquí- Mi mejor amiga se paró para después tenderme la mano y ayudarme a pararme. Sentía el dolor correr por las venas, pero tenía que seguir fuerte tal y como Riley lo había dicho.

Comenzamos a caminar por todo el lugar hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía el techo completamente roto, había varias cobijas por ahí, así que decidimos juntaras todas y hacer una pequeña cama, el sol comenzaba a descender y las aves regresaban a sus nidos. Riley me tomo de la mano y nos acostamos entre todas esas cobijas. Mirábamos el atardecer bastante tranquilas. No llevábamos en cuenta la hora, ya nada importaba, solo permanecíamos felices, disfrutando del calor de la otra, cuando de repente la morena se levantó del dolor, agarrándose su muñeca –Ugh! D-Duele- Se quejó. Rápidamente abrí mi mochila buscando una venda, se la puse e hice que se acostara en mis piernas, quedando boca arriba. –Gracias- Mencionó con una leve sonrisa, yo por otro lado me sonrojé ligeramente.

Los minutos pasaban, el azul del cielo se convirtió en un hermoso rosado, Riley mantenía sus ojos cerrados y yo apreciaba cada uno de sus aspectos, los pequeños rayos de sol que aún quedaban rozaban sus facciones. -Es lindo morir de esta manera- Rompió el silencio con su calmada voz y abrió los ojos, encontrándose directamente con los míos. Acaricio mi mejilla y yo me incliné hacia ella, nuestros labios apenas si se tocaban, sentía su respiración y mis mejillas bastante calientes, hasta que por fin le di un beso, pero este no era torpe como el anterior, Riley me guiaba con sus labios. Donde habrá aprendido a besar de esa manera ¿Acaso ese habría sido su primer beso? Necesitábamos respirar, así que nuestros labios se separaron, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. No nos preocupábamos por lo que pasaba alrededor, solo de nosotras dos.

Su fiebre comenzó a subir, y la mordida que el zombie le había dado lucia peor que antes, pero la mía se mantenía igual, además, no había síntomas de fiebre o vomito. Eso no era normal, en la academia nos habían dicho que después de una infección ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero…en realidad ¿Que era esto? Contemplaba mi herida, era idéntica a la de una mordida, nadie había comentado nada acerca de una cura, entonces ¿Porque no me está haciendo ningún efecto? ¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mente, pero ahora lo que más me importaba era mi persona favorita en todo este mundo, Riley. Fui a buscar un poco de agua para mojar un paliacate que tenía en mi mochila. Lo traje y se lo puse en su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Vamos a estar bien- Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en mis labios, sabía lo que sería de nosotras dentro de unas horas, pero me gustaba soñar.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora cuando Riley se despertó. Me había quedado completamente dormida a su lado, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, despertándome repentinamente. Apenas si se podía mover –Riley…luce peor que antes- Trató de pararse pero fue caso perdido, por suerte la pude agarrar antes de que se cayera –No te sobreesfuerces- Comenté acostándola, hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte, como había mencionado anteriormente.

-Ellie, creo que… ya llego mi fin- En su mirada se contemplaban unos ojos llorosos, aunque seguía sonriente –N-NO! No digas es/- Rápidamente me corto apoyando su dedo índice en mis labios –No me quiero convertir en esas cosas, mátame antes de que sea muy tarde- Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza –Ellie…vas a sobrevivir, tú brazo luce mejor de lo que había visto en mi vida, vas a estar bien- Me tendió su mano derecha, haciendo que me acercara para acariciarme la mejilla –Tu eres una chica hermosa y fuerte…y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Sacó la pistola del bolsillo de su camisa y me la dio –No puedo hacerlo- Me negaba rotundamente; Riley con un último esfuerzo me jaló dándome un abraso –No te vayas- Correspondí a su abrazo mientras hundía mi cara en su hombro, dejando escapar mis lágrimas. Sentía que se me escapaba de mis brazos, las pequeñas esperanzas que me había dado, comenzaban a desaparecer, la abracé más fuerte, no quería que se fuera tan rápido, no me sentía lista aun ¿Porque le tuvo que pasar esto a Riley? ella es la que debería seguir viva, sabe valerse por sí sola y no le tiene miedo a nada. Me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio y me susurró al oído –Te amo, y siempre lo haré-

La acomode enfrente del muro más cercano a las cobijas –Estoy lista- Dijo Riley entre lágrimas –Soy la persona más feliz por conocerte, Ellie- Se retorció de dolor pero no digo nada –Igual yo, siempre serás mi persona favorita- Las lágrimas caían sin parar, tengo que ser fuerte, me decía una y otra vez –Y tú siempre serás la "Brick Master" –Sonreímos las dos juntas, apunte hacia la frente de Riley, ya no había vuelta atrás, mis manos temblaban mientras que la chica que tanto amaba estaba completamente inmóvil, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esperando su final.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, la pared ahora estaba bañada en un rojo carmesí, y la morena yacía en el suelo, solté el arma, y me acerque a ella, la tape completamente con una cobija blanca, la cual al hacer contacto con la sangre comenzó a mancharse también. Agarre mi mochila y saque las cosas más importantes de la mochila de Riley metiéndolas en la mia –Adios Riley- Comencé a caminar sin voltear hacia atrás, ya no se podía hacer nada, más que seguir luchando.

Me dirigí hacia la salida, entre cada paso que daba más se me rompía el corazón, mi vista se nublaba, pero pude ver algo que brillaba, me acerque para verlo mejor, dándome cuenta que era el collar de las luciérnagas que Riley había tirado, lo recogí y me lo guarde en la mochila. Salí sin ningún inconveniente, pero ahora estaba vulnerable, no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en ella.

Y todavía lo hago, a pesar de que hayan pasado dos años desde ese suceso todavía lo recuerdo perfectamente. Gracias a Riley puedo ser la persona que soy ahora, muchas cosas de las que hago ahora es gracias a ella, le debo un montón, lo sé, pero tengo algo que cumplir antes de reencontrarme con ella.

* * *

Y bueno...Que les pareció?Les gustó? Falto algo?

Inspiración mil en el OST del mismo videojuego, sobretodo con "Left Behind (Together)" Es demasiado triste para mi ser ;A;

Debo admitir que se me rompió el corazón al escribir esto,pero era imposible no hacerlo

Dejenme Reviews para saber en lo que tengo que mejorar


End file.
